my24fandomcom-20200213-history
Trace of Love
Synopsis Miguel (Nathan Suzuki) is the son of Miguel Enrico I (Gerald Samonte) and Janina Montes (Gloria Garcia) after his parents death he was left with his grandmother Esperanza (Violeta Wallner) who took care of him. He later met Angela (Regina Angeles) of whom he fell in love with and plans to marry her, but 2 days before their wedding got in a car accident which also Cecilia (Nathalie King) on that day chasing her long lost mother Divina (Alba Munoz) who is thought to be dead after an explosion that occurs at their home cause by her father' mistress Graciela (Dahlia Zamora) who want to be part of the Ortega family because of her father's fortune. After Miguel had known that Angela's was dead and the cause of the accident was Cecilia, he vowed to take revenge on her. Cast *Nathan Suzuki as Miguel Enrico Montes II = Son of Miguel Enrico I and Janina Montes, after his parents died he is left in his grandmother's care. He later met Angela of whom he fell in love with and plans to marry her but 2 days after their wedding Angela got in a car accident, killing her, because of this Miguel is left heartbroken and plans revenge on the one that is in charge of Angela's accident which is Cecilia. *Nathalie King as Cecilia Ortega = Daughter of Francisco and Divina Ortega, even though she came from a rich family she is not a spoiled brat and sensitive of things that poor people do, since her mother Divina also came from a poor family before she marries her father Francisco. After seeing their house explode into pieces and also knowing that her mother is there, she thought that her mother is dead. a month after her mother's "death" she also known that her father have a mistress Graciela and because of this she started blaming her father of her mother's death, until one day she saw her mother Divina walking in the streets and came to chase her, and because of this, she is also the cause of Angela's car accident. *Christian Kim as Alvin Ledesma = Cecilia's childhood friend and protector, he has always been there for Cecilia whenever she's in trouble, Cecilia not knowing that he has always been in love with her ever since they were just kids, he also sometimes uses his sister Alexandra as an excuse to see Cecilia, he later plans to confess to Cecilia, but is postpone by Miguel's revenge on Cecilia, but later plans to confess to Cecilia again, in the right time when she is ready. *Isabelle Watson as Jordana Manrique = Daughter of Philip and Tanya Manrique, a spoiled brat she always wants to get whatever she wanted to have. After knowing that her father is planning to have her into an arrange marriage, at first she is against it but after seeing how good looking Miguel is she sticks with her father's plans, and also after knowing that Miguel wants revenge to Cecilia she helps him have revenge with her by making Cecilia suffer. Supporting Cast *Violeta Wallner as Esperanza Montes = Grandmother of Miguel. *Alba Munoz as Divina Ortega = The long lost mother of Cecilia of whom is thought dead after seeing the house that she was living on exploded into pieces, but one day Cecilia saw her on the streets working as a vendor and a cook of a carinderia. *Carlos dela Vega as Francisco Ortega = Father of Cecilia of whom had taken her after they thought that Cecilia's mother is dead, even though he knows that Cecilia has a grudge against him after Cecilia had known that he has a mistress, and now Cecilia is blaming him for her mother's death, but still works his hardest in order for Cecilia to forgive him. *Dahlia Zamora as Graciela Vargas = Francisco's mistress and is currently working as the head of Zamora Inc. Later revealed to be the one who had planted the bomb in the Ortega's house while Divina is the only at home, not knowing that Divina had survive the explosion. *Jessica Marquez as Monique Ledesma = Mother of Alvin, seen to be a carefree woman despite her age she cares deeply about her family, and also gives advice's to his son Alvin whenever his lost in his problems. *Javier Serrano as Alejandro Ledesma = Father of Alvin, carefree as his wife Monique, he also cares deeply about his family and to his company Ledesma Coporation. *Ami Yamamoto as Daniella Vargas = Graciela's daughter from her 1st husband. Seen to be a spoiled brat who always want to get whatever she wants and will do anything just to get it. She later became friends Cecilia after Cecilia saved her from a tragic accident. *Yoon Shin Hye as Alexandra "Xandra" Ledesma = Alvin's younger sister who has the opposite personalty as his. Alexandra is seen to be carefree just like her parents and a tiny bit similarities with Cecilia, which make her so close with Cecilia. *Marco Gonzalez as Philip Manrique = Strict and greed father of Jordana, he always wants to be friends with the Montes family after knowing that the Ortega family has a great fortune, and also plans to make his daughter Jordana to be the fiance of Miguel. *Megan Hurst as Tanya Manrique = Mother of Jordana of whom is almost has the same attitude as Divina nice and caring to her children, but the only difference is Tanya is somewhat ambitious. Guest Cast *Gerald Samonte as Miguel Enrico Montes I = Father of Miguel of whom died after having a car accident. *Gloria Garcia as Janina Montes = Mother of Miguel of whom died in a car accident together with Jack. *Regina Angeles as Angela Fernandez Awards 7th BGT Awards 2013 Best Drama Television Series = Nominated Best Television Series = Nominated Best New Teen Actress = Yoon Shin Hye = Won Best Primetime Television Actor = Nathan Suzuki = Nominated Best Primetime Television Actress = Nathalie King = Nominated Best Actor in a Television Series = Nathan Suzuki = Nominated Best Actress in a Television Series = Nathalie King = Nominated Best Antagonist in a Television Series = Isabelle Watson = Nominated Best Couple = Nathan Suzuki & Nathalie King = Nominated Actor Popularity Award = Nathan Suzuki = Nominated Actress Popularity Award = Nathalie King = Nominated